Pour Some Sugar On Me
by HazyDandelion
Summary: Sabriel ficlet based off a prompt asking for food!kink and bondage. Some how turned into this. It's my first time writing this pairing so I'm nut sure about it. Rated M for obvious reasons. MxM Sam x Gabriel


***Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I just like to make them do blasphemous things. I also have never written this pairing before. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><span>Pour Some Sugar On Me<span>

It should have been ridiculous, really, watching a grown man perform a strip tease to a cheesy 80s song. Well. Archangel in a grown man's body and _that_ should've made it ridiculous and blasphemous. It should not have been the hottest thing Sam had seen in a while. He didn't think Gabriel had planned on this being a strip tease. Gabriel had merely been puttering around the kitchen, blaring music, and doing a little dance while he fixed himself a snack. Sam was supposed to be doing research but he couldn't help but be distracted by the angel. He didn't realize that he had been staring, a stupid half-smile on his face, until Gabriel had spun around to face him.

"Like what you see?" Gabriel asked giving his hips a little shake. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to keep a straight face. It wasn't easy.

"Yeah, that ice cream looks pretty good," Sam said. Gabriel looked down at his bowl and pulled it closer to his chest.

"Get your own."

"How about you get some for me?" he suggested, setting his laptop on the coffee table. Gabriel looked torn for a moment but turned back to the kitchen at the sight of Sam's pleading face. He got as far as putting his bowl in the sink when Def Leppard came on.

"I love this song! Knew a stripper once, danced to this song. Called herself Caramel," Gabriel said with that exaggerated eyebrow wiggle of his.

"I don't want to hear about your exploits," Sam said, his bitchface firmly in place.

"Oh, don't be jealous. I'll put on a show for you," he said starting to unbutton his shirt, a gleam in his eye. Sam knew that look. He rolled his eyes but he didn't mind; Gabriel could consistently make Sam happy. Not to mention watching him strip was making him happy in other ways. Sam shifted in the chair, trying to relieve the sudden pressure in his pants. Gabriel noticed and ground against Sam in the most seductive manner he could which was very. Sam licked his lips, his hands brushing lightly over the angel's hips as he slipped off his pants. Like usual, Gabriel's boxers were just as outlandish as he was himself. The teal-colored silk felt good under Sam's palms.

"How many strip-teases have you done?" Sam asked, nuzzling his forehead against Gabriel's chest. He felt the angel's fingers in his hair.

"Do you really want to know?" The teasing tone was back in his voice.

"Probably not."

Gabriel tugged Sam's head back and kissed him. "If it makes you feel better, you're my favorite audience, kiddo."

Sam employed every ounce of self-control he had not to roll his eyes once more. Gabriel kissed him again, softer than before, and Sam was disappointed when he turned back to the kitchen. The angel was rummaging around in the fridge and Sam was about ten seconds away from getting up and just pinning him against the wall when Gabriel sauntered back. There was a can of whipped cream in his hand. (There was probably at least five more still in the fridge.) A lump formed in his throat as Gabriel made his way back over to him. He had been around him enough to know the way his mind worked and could easily see how this would end. Gabriel straddled the hunter in the chair, setting the can aside so he could use both hands to unbutton Sam's shirt.

There's not much else in this world like the sensation of whipped cream being licked off your chest by an archangel and Sam shuddered. Gabriel dragged his tongue in a circle over each of Sam's nipples and he dug his fingers into the silk of his boxers, pulling him down until their pelvic bones met. They ground against each other; Sam's head was tilted back and vaguely animalistic noises came from his throat. His desire was building up to a point that he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Gabriel lifted his mouth from Sam's skin with a grin.

"How about that ice cream now?" asked Gabriel moving back off Sam a bit. Not that Sam minded the food play but he didn't want ice cream anymore. He wanted _Gabriel._

"You're a tease."

Gabriel might have had a response to that but Sam was up and pushing him back onto the couch, kissing him hard. They stumbled a little and fell backwards on the couch. It was Sam's turn to straddle Gabriel. He still had that grin on his face and the glint in his eye and Sam knew this was the outcome he had wanted. Undoing his belt, Sam yanked it out and in a matter of moments had bound Gabriel's hands together. It wouldn't do any good if he really had wanted to get away but there wasn't any chance of that, Sam knew. Gabriel liked it just where he was. He flipped Gabriel over, still straddling him, and ran his hands over the angel's ass. The firm flesh felt wonderful beneath the silk. A small moan escaped Gabriel at Sam's massaging.

"Who's the tease now?" Gabriel said and Sam didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. Sam had learned that it was pretty pointless to engage Gabriel in verbal banter so he just jerked the boxers down and gave his bare ass a slap. "That's better."

Sam's mouth twitched into a smile and he shook his head, bending down to kiss the back of Gabriel's neck. Blond hair that smelled like vanilla and sugar tickled his nose. He moved Gabriel's elbows up to the arm of the couch to prop him up. There was something primal about being in control of the archangel that never failed to turn Sam on. Using his saliva for lube, he slid into Gabriel, leaning back so he could watch as he rode him. Gabriel writhed underneath the hunter. They both were panting heavily. Sam ran a hand up Gabriel's spine and tangled his hand in his hair, one hand still on his ass. The noises that Gabriel was making only served to spur Sam to quicken his pace and he pounded into him. That was another one of the perks of fucking an angel; he could be as rough as he wanted (and had been on more than one occasion) because Gabriel could take it.

"Oh go-," Sam started to say, then bit down on his lip. It wasn't that Gabriel cared about blasphemy. He was usually the one who spouted off blasphemes like they were nothing but Sam really didn't want to add that to the list of things that would probably send him to hell. Like the fact the feel of Gabriel around his throbbing cock was pushing him to the brink. Or the fact as he came he jerked the angel's head back and let out a grunt, falling back against the couch. Gabriel flipped himself over and grinned at Sam.

"How about that ice cream? I know what we could use it for," he said with a wag of his eyebrows.

Sam couldn't help up laugh a little as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
